


Rayo de luz

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Pictures, Self-Discovery, Spain, Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Sevilla.Liam estaba encantado.Había partido tomado por un instinto irrefrenable que lo había conducido como un autómata hacia el aeropuerto de Cardiff, que le había hecho tomar ese aéreo, que había ido más y más al sur antes de aterrizar.¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Rayo de luz

**Rayo de luz**

Esperaba el frio.

Se lo esperaba, porque el cielo le hablaba de frio.

Le hablaba de los inviernos nevados del Galles, en su Brecon, habitada por un poco más de siete miles personas, todas apagadas al hielo de ese febrero que se anunciaba idéntico a los que había vivido durante los veinte y tres años precedentes.

Ahora, en cambio, tenía una especie de calor innatural.

 _Sevilla_.

Liam estaba encantado.

Había partido tomado por un instinto irrefrenable que lo había conducido como un autómata hacia el aeropuerto de Cardiff, que le había hecho tomar ese aéreo, que había ido más y más al sur antes de aterrizar.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?_

En su vida, nunca se había alejado de su nación. Sin embargo, algo se había roto dentro de él.

Había sido durante la enésima lección a la universidad, cuando había visto las mismas caras, cuando había oído las voces de sus amigos, siempre con el mismo tono, que había tenido la sensación de sofocar.

Durante los primeros días, había culpado esa condición al estrés. Luego, al ver que ni desaparecía ni disminuía, había perdido el control de sí mismo.

Y se había ido, se había escapado cobardemente por ese gris. Una breve llamada a sus padres, sin darles tiempo de contestar, y se había encontrado allí, suspenso en el vacío, con una maleta muy pequeña y un deseo muy grande de consumar la vida.

Despacio, había empezado a sonreír.

No sabía explicar la razón de su elección. El sur estaba plagado de ciudades tranquilas, inmersas en el sol, más cerca de sus estándares. Sin embargo, había elegido ese lugar, famoso, vivo, donde en el aire podía percibir el sonido de miles corazones que latían.

Y, tenía que admitirlo con sí mismo, entre esos corazones había uno que había llegado para encontrar.

Respirar tenía todo otro sentido en ese momento.

~

Estaba en Plaza de España, y casi le parecía de haber visto ya ese lugar.

Su mente se fue a unos años atrás, y cerró los ojos.

Vio una cara, oyó una voz, sintió la consistencia de una piel lisa y anormalmente fría bajo los dedos. 

Aleta Rubio.

Cuando la había llamado la noche antes, se había esperado que la chica no se acordara de él, que le colgara el teléfono, que le dijera que estaba ocupada.

En cambio, contra todas previsiones, le había pedido de encontrarse en ese lugar mágico, capaz de darle memorias de momentos que en realidad no había vivido.

_“¿Y qué es esta?” le preguntó a la chica. Se encontraban en la sombra de un árbol secular, una secuoya, creía él._

_La joven le estaba mostrado fotos de su ciudad natal, Sevilla, con ojos extrañamente mojados._

_Liam se había sorprendido. Aleta estaba en Brecon para estudiar, iba a partir dentro de unos meses. Y él, galés provincial, no podía comprender enteramente la nostalgia por su ciudad._

_Hasta que, al menos, no había visto la foto._

_“Es Plaza de España.” contestó ella, finalmente sonriendo. “Hermosa, ¿verdad?” siguió, en ese tono suave, marcado con un acento que Liam encontraba maravilloso._

_Había asentido, y había seguido mirando fijo la fotografía como si esa ocultara un secreto._

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba frente a él, se daba cuenta que no había secretos en esa plaza.

No podía ocultarlos en la inmensidad del espacio central, no podía ocultarlo entre las columnas que la flanqueaban, no podía ocultarlos en los dibujos complicados, legado de la dominación araba.

Era un lugar perfecto, cuyo único misterio estaba en su belleza, inmune al pasar del tiempo.

Estaba apoyado contra una de las columnas centrales, sentado en las escaleras que llevaban a la plaza. Observaba asombrado el inseguro sol de diciembre, que hacia brillas los azulejos de un rojo que hablaba de vida, una vida que él no conocía.

La vio llegar desde lejos, la vio caminar en ese espacio aparentemente infinito, como si nunca tuviera que acercarse.

Con la mente, volvió a la llamada de la noche antes.

Estaba en una cabina telefónica frente a su hotel, se miraba alrededor como para ocultar lo que estaba haciendo, avergonzándose de sí mismo como nunca le había pasado en su existencia.

_“¿Aleta?”_

_“Sí, ¿hola?” la voz estaba titubeante, pero raramente alegre._

_“Soy Liam. Liam Thomas.” había murmurado, perdiendo de repente todas formas de coraje que le había impuesto de llamarla._

_“¡Liam! ¡Hola! ¡Qué bonito oír tu voz!” había contestado ella, en tono más emocionado._

_“Estoy en Sevilla.” empezaba a sentir una especie de ansiedad, preguntándose que fuera que lo había llevado a esa ciudad, a llamarla, a esperar ardientemente que ella no pensara que fuera un loco que había tomado un aéreo para ir en un lugar donde no tenía razón de estar._

_“¿De verdad? No puedo creerlo. ¿El galés tan enamorado de su tierra pasó el confín?” se había burlado un poco de él. Cuando no recibió respuesta, siguió. “¿Nos vemos mañana? Tengo unas horas libres, no tengo lecciones.” había propuesto, haciendo suspirar de alivio al chico._

_“Vale. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?”_

_“¿Te acuerdas de esa foto que te mostré? ¿Plaza de España?”_

_El chico había estúpidamente asentido, antes de darse cuenta que a través del teléfono ella no podía verlo._

_“Sí, me acuerdo. ¿A los nueves?”_

Eran los nueves y cinco.

Aleta se había dejado esperar, aunque no mucho.

Bastante para que Liam volviera a hundir en un abismo de inseguridades.

Por eso, la figura de la chica que se acercaba, aunque de manera horriblemente lenta, lo hizo sonreír como no le había pasado durante muchísimo tiempo.

Estaba aún más... luminosa de lo que recordaba.

El pelo, apretados en una coleta, relucían casi de argento, mientras Liam estaba acostumbrado a ver sólo su negro profundo bajo los sombríos cielos galeses. La piel estaba más bronceada, y los ojos dos piezas de carbón, hirviente bajo el sol.

“¡Liam!” la oyó gritar, mientras corría a su encuentro. Lo abrazó, con una pasión que el chico no se esperaba, aunque le gustara mucho.

“Hola, Aleta.” le dijo, en voz controlada. Sonreía, feliz de la acogida cálida.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” le preguntó ella, pregunta que Liam se había esperado, pero a que no estaba listo a responder.

“Tomé un aéreo y... aquí estoy.” contestó. El enrojecimiento sobresalía en sus mejillas pálidas, y Aleta frunció el entrecejo.

“Esto lo imaginaba. Dudaba que hubiera llegado nadando.” ironizó. “Sólo quería saber qué te llevas tan lejos de casa.”

“Estrés, creo. Fui al aeropuerto, inseguro sobre dónde ir. Y luego... me viniste en mente tú, y tomé el primer vuelo por Sevilla.” el sonriso de la chica alivió su incómodo, haciéndolo seguir hablando. “Por lo demás, viste como es la vida en Brecon. No es lo que llamaría emocionante.” ella asintió, como si entendiera sus razones.

“Soy feliz de verte. Eres una de las pocas cosas o personas que me extrañan de ese lugar.” admitió, fingiendo de tener un escalofrío.

“Lo sé, lo sé. Estamos de acuerdo sobre el hecho que el Galles tiene todo de enviar a la España, ¿vale?” concedió, en tono entretenido. Aleta se encogió de hombros.

“No dije esto. Es lógico que yo ame la España, es mi país, vivo aquí desde que nací. Es un poco menos lógica tu fuga de casa, aunque establecemos que Brecon sea el lugar menos estimulante del Reino Unido.” concluyó, un poco seria y un poco en broma.

Liam suspiró. Se giró a mirarla, preguntándose por la primera vez si la idea que Brecon le quedara apretada fuera la única real razón que lo había llevado allí.

“Tengo mis razones.” murmuró, improvisamente reacio. Ella encogió los hombros, y por un poco de tiempo caminaron en silencio.

Liam estaba en ascuas, pero seguía repitiéndose que era la sensación de estar lejos de casa por la primera vez.

Y ese sol también, maravilloso y trágico, hacía su parte.

~

No era un destino preestablecido, pero sus pasos los habían llevado en ese lugar, de que Liam recordaba vagamente de haber visto unas fotografías.

El Alcázar estaba frente a él, como prueba de un tiempo próspero y antiguo, como Plaza de España.

Allí también, los rayos del sol dominaban, y el chico empezaba a sentirse incómodo para toda la luz a que estaba poco acostumbrado.

Se sentaron al borde del palacio, y Aleta se puso a mirar a Liam con una sonrisa.

“Eres raro, ¿sabes?” dijo improvisamente. El chico puso una expresión dignificada.

“Nunca quise ser normal.” contestó, un poco engreído. Ella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa exasperada.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” preguntó, por la enésima vez. Y él, otra vez, no le respondió, sólo se encogió de hombros y dejó vagar los ojos hacia el palacio, testigo de un esplendor antiguo, pero todavía maravillosamente vivo entre sus paredes.

Tomó la cámara, casi hesitando. La apuntó hacia la entrada principal y tomó la foto, con un gesto solemne. Luego suspiró.

“Sabes, siempre pensé que la cámara fuera una buena invención. Pensaba que sirviera para ayudar la memoria cuando esa desvanece.” miró el objeto entre sus manos, y luego suspiró. “Pero una cámara puede reproducir cosas, lugares, personas. No lo que sienten ni lo que transmiten. Es algo que no puedes poner en papel, que están confiado a la labilidad de los recuerdos.” murmuró, más a sí mismo que a ella.

Aleta sonrió.

“Fotografíame.” le dijo, calma y firme. Él, con el entrecejo fruncido, hizo como le había pedido, luego la miró interrogativo. La chica sacudió la cabeza y echó un vistazo a la cámara.

“¿De verdad piensas que, cuando harás desarrollar esa foto, todo lo que verás será una cara? ¿Qué no vas a recordarte de este día, de la que soy yo y de lo que sentiste?” le apoyó una mano en el hombro, en aire conspirador. “Yo creo que las fotografías cojan más que el ojo humano, y que cuando las mirar los recuerdos tengan sensaciones nuevas. Hay algo que no se olvida, Liam.” le dijo, y luego entrecerró los ojos y miró el sol.

Liam se calló un poco de tiempo.

Era bastante pesimista, lo reconocía.

Se preguntaba si, por alguna razón, fuera ese sol que en cambio le daba tanto optimismo a Aleta. Si bajo su luz, cuando la sombra de la niebla galés estaba lejos, no fuera más simple ver la belleza a su alrededor.

Miró a Aleta, y le sonrió.

Era hermosa. Muy hermosa, aún más en su naturaleza de como fuera en Brecon, donde su belleza estaba corrupta por el hecho de estar absolutamente inadecuada en ese lugar.

Era hermosa, y él pensaba de estar allí por ella.

Porque su voz, su aliento, su piel, lo habían llamado, lo habían llevado en ese lugar mágico, lleno de algo medio oriental que lo hacía rey, y Aleta su perfecta Sheherazade. 

Sin embargo, el encanto de mil y una noches no estaba en la magia de la mujer que hablaba, sino en las historias que contaba.

No era Aleta.

Era Sevilla, era Plaza de España, era el Alcázar.

Era el sol, su luz que hacía el cielo inaccesible por la comprensión humana.

Sonrió a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado, una sonrisa finalmente incorrupta, desprovista de los vicios de su innata gana de encontrar una razón para todo.

En esa sonrisa, agradecía a Aleta Rubio para estar allí, para haberle mostrado el encanto tan jactancioso de ese lugar, para haberle hecho descubrir que en realidad el mundo iba más allá de las palabras y las sensaciones más obvias, que se extendía hacia límites que su imaginación nunca habría osado tocar.

“Gracias.” murmuró, tratando de incluir en ese sonido tan insignificante todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, toda su gratitud y esa nueva consciencia de sí mismo, el regalo mejor que le hubieran hecho, que se hubiera hecho.

Le besó la mejilla, suavemente, ni siquiera sabiendo por qué.

Y quizás no había una razón, y por una vez él no se dio pena de descubrir la razón.

~

“Hola, soy yo.”

“¡Hola, extranjero!”

La voz de Aleta llegaba de lejos, pero a Liam nunca le había parecido tan cerca.

“Desarrollé las fotos.” le dijo, sin perder tiempo con cumplidos.

“¿Y qué ves?” preguntó ella, curiosa. Liam sonrió, antes de darse cuenta que ella no podía verlo. Un vicio que no había perdido, aunque se preguntara si en realidad Aleta no tuviera éxito de percibir sus sonrisas, a pesar de la distancia.

“No eres una loquera, y estas fotos no son manchas de tinta donde tengo que ver figuras imaginarias.”

La chica rio, y él se regodeó en la imagen de su cara, acariciado por el sol y por esa risa pura.

“Sabes qué quiero decir.” contestó.

Liam miró fijo la fotografía en sus manos.

El perfil del Alcázar, el sol que proyectaba sus sombras indistintas en el mármol lucido, caliente.

La cara de la chica estaba por todas partes en la foto, más vivo que nunca.

“Veo todo.” murmuró, extasiado.

De verdad veía todo.

Y, con fotografía o sin esa, sabía qué iba a recordar ese lugar y esa cara para siempre.

Había un alma en esa imagen, y él sabía qué era la propia.

Sonrió otra vez, mirando afuera de la ventana.

Había niebla, ese día. Pero ahora él tenía éxito de ver más allá del gris, imaginando la luz del sol en Sevilla.


End file.
